


If You're Gonna Be a Bear, Be a Grizzly

by misura



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bears solve more problems than you would think," said the Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Gonna Be a Bear, Be a Grizzly

"Bears solve more problems than you would think," said the Witch. "Only consider, princess - did my spell not change your mother? Did it not strengthen your bond? Face it, dearie, you got a twofer; your heart's desire _and_ a nice bit of mother-daughter bonding thrown in for free."

Merida scowled. The castle was full of bears nowadays; bear statues and bear stoves and even bear rolling pins and cutting boards in the kitchen. Wooden bear mugs to serve drinks in on wooden bear trays. "What about that prince who became Mor'du? Doesn't sound like _he_ got a very good deal."

"My, oh my." The Witch cackled. "I really did give you a bargain, didn't I, dearie? Perhaps I should start advertising as a genie - far less prejudice, and the hours are far better, too. Three wishes for the price of one, now, that's something, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Merida muttered, "that's something, all right."

The Witch gave her a sharp look. "Now, don't be like that. That prince now - well, not a nice fellow. Not nice at all. But I needed the money, so I gave him the spell - and it kept him off the throne, didn't it? True, there was a price, and your father paid some of it, but it's easy for you to come in here and tell me I made a mess of things, isn't it? You think you could have done better, do you?"

"I hardly see how I could have done worse," Merida snapped.

The Witch arched an eyebrow and waited.

Merida grimaced. "But I guess I wasn't there."

"Good thing, too, or you would have looked as wrinkled as I do, and then who would even _want_ to marry you?" the Witch said. "Apology accepted, princess. Let us say no more of it, except that all is well that ends well."

"I really think that I'm much too young to have any kind of ending," Merida said.

The Witch sighed. "Fine, fine. How about 'all's well that _begins_ well'."

"Much better."


End file.
